


Taking Breaks

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: #LifeShouldBeRatedMatureForSexualReferences, But Really Where Do You Think You Came From, Cutesy, F/F, Funny, I Kind of Hint at Stuff, Moderately Romantic, Walking In On Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Anna decides her girlfriend needs to take a break.





	

Tiki was trying too hard lately, probably encouraged by the Exalt's daughter, who seemed to have endless stamina.

"Hey, Tiki," Anna gave the manakete some space in case she turned around with the crate she was totting around, "it's important to take breaks now and then."

"I will take a break 'then', rather than now." Tiki replied, setting the crate into place and stretching, her hand pressed into her sore back.

"But Tiki," Anna thought fast, "you look tired, come on, nap time!"

"I suppose I could do with a nap...but I don't really choose when I nod off, I could be awake awhile." Tiki crossed her arms. Their brilliant tactician sniffed out a good supply of ingredients for potions, but it was around Regna Ferox, Tiki didn't mind, but she would say it's rather cool, if she knew it wouldn't sound like complaining.

"Well...I'll take a break, too!" Anna rested her hands on the back of Tiki's shoulders and leaned forward to met the blushing manakete's gaze, "Besides, you seem chilly, and most everyone's gone to bed...even that workaholic princess from the future settled in for a while."

"You wouldn't mind, then...I know you tend to keep strange hours in the name of emptying stock."

"Heh, heh, you're sweet, but I'd rather not have a Tikicicle on my hands," Anna explained, lifting Tiki up into her arms.

"W-whoa, aren't I a bit heavy for this!?"

"Nonsense, you're back and legs are probably sore from walking around all day, so I'll carry you...plus the snow would only slow you down, I'm wearing the boots for it, though!"

Tiki silently resigned to the comfortable but slightly embarrassing situation, looking around to make sure no one saw, though she wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed. Until Anna had set her in bed and started trailing kisses along her jaw. Then she knew _e_ _xactly_ why she was so embarrassed.

Tiki was warm all night long, direct skin-to-skin contact and lots of blankets bringing her temperature to more agreeable levels.

 

Say'ri got dressed early to wake Lady Tiki, who was probably planning on staying asleep all day.

When she arrived at the Voice's tent, she prepared herself for anything, from apples getting fed to her, to Tiki pouncing out of nowhere...what she saw instead surprised her. Tiki was meshed against that redhead locksmith who liked selling things, light red lines on Anna's back and purple spots all over her neck, her hands gripping tightly to the business lover's back.

Say'ri was flabbergasted, Lady Tiki in the merchant's arms...! Unforgivable! Say'ri narrowed her gaze and tried to push the image of Tiki's silky smooth arms around Anna's back out of her mind and drew her blade. No one seduces and beds the Voice without consulting the proper authorities!

Tiki's eyes slowly opened and fixed on Say'ri, who's blood chilled in her veins. Say'ri backed away as Tiki ran her hands through her bedhead and snuggled into Anna's embrace.

 

Say'ri spent the whole day in denial, the next morning Anna was there again. She wanted to buy some yogurt, but maybe Robyn could go in her stead?

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because Krugger's awesome, this can be related to "When a Dragon Eats Your Stock" if you want, I don't feel like timelining it.


End file.
